borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FatMan2539/archives/02
Sig Hey Fat, thanks for the sig 00:37, March 3, 2011 (UTC) re: peashooter As far as I know, this cannot be made unless one uninstalls the patch removing most mods. The peashooter seems to use the Dove's grip (doesn't use ammo) and Sledge's shotgun (burst fire and knockback) among other parts, hence why it seems impossible to be created as of now. The launcher shotgun I have mentioned before will accomplish the same trick, and does still work. Below is the itemcard and the build URL from GearCalc: here Adjusting the titles to be a combination of Anarchy/Shredder/Matador titles will give differing projectile and dmg figures. 07:36, March 7, 2011 (UTC) oh well you get that, I didn't really need it but it would have been nice, meh I've also figured out how to make the "fire grenade for psychos" that I asked about. 22:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) User Boxes/ Fav people You copy my userboxes and dont even put me in you Fav. people list. Whats up with that? Not that I am really upset :P 23:17, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, I'll go and do that now I was just kidding.-- 02:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I done it anyway ^lol dynamic sig (changes when I change my sig) Greeter You should talk to IatBR for the greeter stuff, I am actually quite confused at how I got the job as well =D 04:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) So, lettme get this straight. You want to be a greeter? 08:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah pretty much 03:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Well, hold on and let me do my magic... BOOM your a greeter 05:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually anyone who starts being friendly and saying hi to new users are greeters (the community catche hasn't caught up yet). I will get you a template. 05:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) instructions ---- * Text size is assumed to be in points * All parameters are optional (mostly) blank short version ---- If you have any questions, just ask on freenode. 05:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! I have checked out your template and it seems that you want to be more straight forward than cheerful. That would be fine. Just a couple things: # They will know nothing of other greeters since, if one of us greets, then the others don't (we don't want to swamp them). # The vandalism thing is another job entirely. If I am reading you right, I would suggest this or something similar: , I am a Borderlands Wiki greeter. If you need anything, I will give it to you straight and will help you anyway I can. If you have any questions, click on the pic and just ask me. | info-c = #face00 | info-fc = black }} It doesn't carry any baggage of what other greeters are/might do. It has to be you and all you :) What do you think? Does it describe you personally? We can tweak it, if you want it different. P.S. I have set additional parameters because of the variable text with the username thing (great idea btw). It may not be necessary but just in case it is. P.S.S. I have taken the liberty of making, on your profile, your random image as a floater (it was mostly not clearing your userboxes). Undo it if you don't want it that way. Or if you want it tweaked a bit, you can ask me questions and/or get me to tweak it for you. (I think it only pops up a new image when you edit your profile btw) 19:30, March 21, 2011 (UTC) That is pretty cool and thaks for doing it. I really appreciate it 22:32, March 21, 2011 (UTC) XBL Hi Fatman. I'm always looking for people to play with on XBL. Do you care if I shoot you a friend request? I've been playing a lot of BL lately (mainly makin' mods) and it would be nice to have more players to play with. Ok but if you want to do DLC 3 or 4 i've got nothing even though my UBXs say so :( 03:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I just got your FR. on Xbox Live. If you need anything let me know here and tell me when you can get on. I dont go online very often unless i am asked for something or schedule a meeting. 19:58, March 21, 2011 (UTC) template Here is your template. View the source to see the code (you must be in source mode to use it): We have been given specific permission by Dr.F to use these. Do not make greeter templates for other wiki's, unless you have permission first. (you can give yourself permission on YOUR wiki lol) For now, just greet New Registered Users that haven't been greeted by someone else. Always leave a hand typed message when using it, and always sign (just so they know its not a automated greeting). LAST BUT NOT LEAST: One thing I have learned in life is that if you don't know the answer, at least know where to get the answer. If someone asks you a question that you do not know the answer to, tell them you will find out. You can ask me or raz or ricey or Veg or Dr.F or Skeve or (anybody that is on/knows ;) we all will be happy to help. 09:18, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks for that, and I am pretty much always using source mode, as I find it convenient 23:25, March 22, 2011 (UTC) personal note On a purely personal note, I actually hate modding. What I find admirable about you is the fact that you are completely honest. Never lose that, no matter what people think. If they have any reason within them, they will recognize the qualities that make you a good person. 10:40, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Well it's good to know what you think, and in response to that, I don't hate modding, I just hate when people think that they are great for having a Rose Omega, or some other invincible shield, and beating someone that uses only legit items in a duel with a stock weapon, I personally do mod, but I don't create monsters that will destroy the online community further, but I do make stuff that is either funny, or an experiment on how powerful a weapon can be without being OP, for example, I have made a novelty grenade mod that when used, lights the person that uses it on fire, without dealing any damage to anyone. And thank you for the compliment 22:40, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I definitely don't want to get into a discussion on modding LOL. I can see how it could be fun. Anyway, I know you have received lots of flak and just wanted you to know that the honesty you show shines through. 08:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment, and I've noticed that when someone even so much as mentions modding it turns into a heated argument about how everyone has weapons that are obviously modded. And I agree about not wanting to get into a long discussion about modding, as I would have to keep thinking of responses, and I'm too lazy to think of like thirty responses LOL, but anyway you are a very reasonable person and I thank you for your input. 23:28, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Greeter template No biggy but the command does not work with UC accounts. There are a couple solutions to this. We can either change your greeter template so it does not include the command or you can just greet RC accounts only. My thought is that you are doing a good job and we should just change your template so you don't have to alter your greeting habits, when your on :/ 09:52, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I reckon that it should be changed, I originally put it in there because I thought it looked cool, but I didn't realise that it wouldn't work on somebodys page if they don't have an account. 04:15, April 20, 2011 (UTC) temp op are you ready for saturday? 03:54, April 28, 2011 (UTC) While you are a temp op, you can hang up your hat as a greeter (especially if the auto greet directs them to you). The reason is two fold: #You must concentrate on Sysops stuff and let the other greeters do their work. #You might have to be very stern (even ban) as a sysops. Greeters usually inform and let others "do the dirty work". It might be inappropriate to greet someone and then block them soon after. This is new ground so I am not sure of everything. But your template will always be there and you can use it whenever you feel it is appropriate. Just saying that it might be better if you let others greet while you are a temp op and do sysop stuff. It is, at least, easier on you, I would think. Well, I am off. I wish I had more time to spend on the wiki. I did get to see one peep I need to greet, then off to bed. 11:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC) while we are waiting to connect via raptr/gtalk/aim/hyperwave take a look at . 13:01, May 6, 2011 (UTC) The welcome. I appreciate the welcome to the Wiki, I've made a few minor contributions, nothing major. Hope I can help out in the future. By the way, love the Greeter template you left for me, I love Oddworld! Recently well, not much has changed other than that I have taken on an archival overhaul that is almost complete. Myself and Senor Nohara are now temp-ops... and then there are the annoying new users who are full of themselves, that i shalt not say whom specifically that i really wanna slap with my -- nevermind. But yes, thats all i can think of. The greet squad has missed you, deary. 23:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Ellooo!!!!!!! It's McRedidyred. I kind of need help with getting these few guns: the Spy, Meat Grinder, and King Wee Wee's shield. I'm also on the 360, but I hope it isn't to much to ask for. I sold the guns when I got them and when I went back to kill the boss again, I realized they don't respawn! If you have any questions of your own just ask, I might be able to help. McRedidyred 01:24, September 1, 2011 (UTC) The Jackal murders! how many pellets does it fire and what console did you find it on? Slowrider7 11:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) : Oh nevermind I just remembered it fired a grenade. I would have killed for a shotgun like that. Slowrider7 11:36, September 7, 2011 (UTC) video sorry pal. that vid was taken down from youtube. i made an avi (and an ogv) of it but i dont know who owns it (likely GBX since it was a pursecam) so it sits on my desktop. well get a promo kit vid or a beta vid soon enough. 14:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Links. Post a link to the BL2 page, or at least something that verifies that there will be no splitscreen on PC. Since it's now nothing more than a rumor that proved false, the page should dispel it, instead of just ignoring it and leaving it open for speculation. 11:57, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Then mention at least SOMEWHERE that it has a citation. Lest I pull my hair out and fire and brimstone rain down from the skies. 12:04, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Happy Wiki-versary Hey Fat, Just posting (for the first time in GONDORALDS (ages)) to wish you a happy year of wiki-ness :) 04:11, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the info, do i know you? Borrowedmonkey1 03:00, October 27, 2011 (UTC) > : ( Damn it, global wiki block again (wikia says "it's a bug")so i figure that i might as well get to doing stuff as dotonefiveone (or whatever my dynamic IP wants to be (153.107.XXX.XXX) 23:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Fookin Peice of Shyte, it happened AGAIN!!!. (startin to get really pissed at this) 04:07, November 14, 2011 (UTC) told ya fry naruto you a fan? 23:34, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, why did you want to know 23:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC) it's me, just not logged in Right.... Im a fan as well. was just wondering.-- 23:42, November 9, 2011 (UTC) well, I learn something here every day (more than i can say about being at school). 01:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) (damn it, it's different again) so, veg, are you a fan of the anime (standard or shippuden (english subbed or dubbed)) or the manga (jap or eng)? 03:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) : I am a fan of Anime in general. Naruto is probably my fav., both the original and Shippuden. Shippuden is the better anime in both story and action. I prefer the subbed version since you loose alot of the nuances in the dubbed versions. Since my Aunt was Japanees, I have an understanding of japanees culture. I understand most of the smaller nuances that most non-japanees might miss. I do not read the mangas. 13:52, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I prefer shippuden over the original, and dubbed over subbed, just because i'm too lazy to read the subtitles, and because i've also only ever heard the dub, so the Japanese voices sound odd to me. 22:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I can understand about the voices as i too thought them strange at first. They start to grow on you after a while and then the dubbed voices begin to sound odd. To each thier own though. its a great anime either way. 04:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with that, and would I be right in assuming that you asked me because the naruto wiki is in my favorite wikis? 04:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) uh, yup! 04:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :i thought as much... i wonder how many other people here are fans. 04:14, November 15, 2011 (UTC)P.S. this was a subtle request for people (if they're a fan) to say what kind they'r a fan of userboxes how do u make user boxes Hash brown 02:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC) chat mod for your cosideration :) -- 00:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :thanks for that veg, i'm gonna go put that up now. 00:59, November 18, 2011 (UTC) the chat is weirding out this is what i was talking about. 23:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) hey fat completely off any topic meet me in the middle of Qblock at recess, i is going to get a food. 23:56, December 5, 2011 (UTC) chat that is what was happening to me. i think it is a problem with I.E. if that is what you are useing. 23:57, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Still having problems I see. 23:48, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :yep, i wish wikia would stop implementing these so called "improvements", i also wish that FF on my laptop (which i'm currently using) would accept the chat. 01:46, December 7, 2011 (UTC) tis okay, it does that. i'm just type a bunch of random phrases til you see it, or atleast respond to it. :P 01:26, December 8, 2011 (UTC) adlink for talk address forwarding does not work for your new sig. this may well be due to my employment of adblocking and popblocking extensions but i must insist you remove it from your greeter template as it leads away from wikia and is disingenuous linking from a project endorsed by me. you may, of course, continue to use it in your regular (or any) signature. ty. 06:36, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :will do. 22:28, December 11, 2011 (UTC) using it for your sig i do not mind. as a greeter i think a link directly to talk (for that template) is less confusing. hence the greetlink only. truth told i think the adlink for sig is a good idea. 23:03, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :really? why do you think the adlink for sig is a good idea, also when i went to edit my greeter template, it already was changed to a direct link to my talk page. 23:33, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Vacation ? Merry Christmas to you as well. See you when you return. 01:58, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks veg, cant wait to get back (just got some temp net use). 09:08, December 31, 2011 (UTC)